Thee Shall Be Aware:For The Monster In All Of Us
by poohbear1990
Summary: It's finally Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. With the return of Remus, a jealous Snape, and the arrival of a new teacher, things are going to get crazy, and romance is in the air. Yet Mr. Lupin isn't the only one hiding some secrets, as war is up ahead.
1. Chapter 1

_**poohbear1990:Finally I got my lazy ass up and wrote another story.**_

**_Remus:What about your other stories...OUCH!_**

**_Poohbear1990:Holding a bat and waving it madly I'll get to it when I feel like it okay._**

**_Remus:Alright! Alright! Jeeze!_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters ,but unknown ones and this plot belong to me. If HP was mine it would be all about Remus Lupin. On with the story.**_

_**The night was dark, cold, and eerie, even for the gloomy town. It was as if no one lived in the town. Yet this town was a wolf in sheep's clothing. The vast range of houses, apartments, and shacks were truly occupied. The streets rarely had light beaming upon them as tall trees were blocking any hopes of moonlight. Though most would find this one little fact rather peculiar, the towns people thought it to be there type of flavor. Thus far it's what to be expected of them for they're vampires. The shadows of the day, and creatures of the night. On don't be alarmed. Oh, no. I don't want to scare you. For this is the story of one vampire who's blood was tainted there for making it half-vampire, half-mortal. This isn't your everyday story… wouldn't want you to think that no would we. Use your senses to your best ability and join this roller coaster with a grim ending.**_

It had to be at least 7:00 in the morning with a stunning mixture of blues, purple, oranges, and pinks as the Sun fought the Moon to take it's turn to glaze over the town. Silence filled the air as some raised from the warmth of their beds and the rest resumed to lay peacefully in their own made up heaven. With the unwanted beeping of the alarm clock ringing in the air of one of the peaceful homes, the occupant laid in bed refusing to give up on their heaven.

"Alright, alright. I'm awake!" a young girl who looked to be at least 18, who's beauty played tricks on all because she was in fact a little over 3,000 years old! Looking at the clock she got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Two seconds later she ran back into her room and did a double take. "7:05! Why in the world am I wake at this time!" (to her this was early). Spending about half a minute to think it over, something finally dawned on her…she had a job to do. Looking out her window she saw other lazily climb into there cars, catch the bus, or scornfully walked. At first this shocked her until she remembered she left the town of her follow "associates" some many years ago. Actually left wasn't the word… more like banished. For her lack of a certain…"pick-me-up" and caution of the day wasn't unnoticed. She shook her head, **_Now isn't the time to think of my past life. It was SO long ago. _**Ending on that last mental note, she turned to wash up and head for her new beginning. Though a thought in the back of her mind plagued her deeply.

"Argh!" Remus groaned loudly for being so draft. He just had to let Dumbledore talk him into teaching DADA …**_again_**. Remus had to attempt that even though he didn't like this idea the slightest bit, he was glad to be back to the place he called home for many years. '**_Besides, Harry has handled so much pain since Sirius's death last year. In fact I'm sure you need him as much as he needs you._**' Dumbledore's words rang inside his head as he sat down in an empty compartment. Remus face showed signs of aging, though he was only 36, and a few gray hairs were popping up here and there. He was tired, for the full moon was just yesterday. Sighing he relaxed in the room and dozed off. This relaxing atmosphere only lasted a nano second before his compartment door slid open. "Oh…sorry to wake up ,but would you mind if I share this compartment with you? All the others are full of those little monsters…oops…children." the girl grinned and chuckled.

Remus never seen someone so beautiful. The girls in his time were pretty, don't think they were ugly, but this young woman was damn neardangerously beautiful. Remus smiled and nodded his head. The girl sighed and walked in sliding the door close. Remus took this chance to get a good look at her. She looked to be no older the 18 (Damn!well there goes his chances with her out the window) with elbow length black hair that was currently tied into a ponytail, brown eyes, and chocolate skin. To top all this off, she had on tight hip-hugger jeans (and oh did they hug them), a white t shirt that stopped mid-stomach and showed of her diamond bellybutton ring and finally a caramel colored leather jacket that tail was so long that it stopped behind her knees.

"Remus Lupin. You are?" The girl smiled at the thought of having someone to talk to. "Ashley. No last name that I know of." Remus didn't understand why she didn't no of her last name ,but didn't press the matter. "So what year are you in? You look to be a seventh year, but looks can be deceiving." Ashley snorted once then, unable to hold it in any longer, started laughing like a crazed fan girl. Remus, to put it lightly, was puzzled. Ashley stopped laughing and shook her head. "Your right on one thing, Mr. Lupin, for looks CAN be deceiving because I'm most defiantly not a student." Remus face started to flush a violent shade of red. "Oh.. um…uh…hehe." Ashley just smiled sweetly. "People in my family maintain young looks. I'm not surprised at all ,but it's just so funny to me how people always say that to me." Remus face finally turned it's right color and he returned her smile with a handsome grin of his own. "So since your not a student, that must mean you're a teacher than. So what class are you teaching? " He said after a slight pause. "Oh I'm taking over Care of Magical Creatures. The original teacher had to go away for sometime… so I'm just taking over for now." Remus nodded knowing that Hagrid was on duty for the Order.

After talking about Quidditch, and their interests a comfortable silence fell over them. It wasn't that they ran out of things to say, it was the fact that they were both tired. Remus because of yesterday's full moon and Ashley…well who knows. Remus currently was reading a book, **_Thee Shall Be Aware:For The Monster In All Of Us _**(I wonder were I got that from). Ashley had sprend out on her seat and was staring at the ceiling, sometimes stealing glances at Remus and would crack a slight grin as if hiding a secret of some sort. Behind his book Remus smiled, he knew she was glancing at him and didn't mind one bit. If he hadn't developed a fancy for her when she first walked in here, he sure did now. Yet his whole werewolve problem was keeping him from having a healthy relationship. Not that he never fell in love before, he did about a year ago. So we he told the woman what he was she ran away in fear. He was just thankful when she owled him telling him that his secret was safe with her because even though she was scared of him. She still loved him enough not to tell anyone. "Remus!" He finally snapped out for his little trance to see that Ashley's worried face was inches away from his. With closeness like this… the warmth of her breathe grazing his face, her sweet scent of lovely flowers, and kissable lips were noticed. Let's just say he was trying to keep his pet dragon tamed (caution: pet dragons are dangerous). "I was calling your name for almost 3 minutes. You had me worried." Ashley said as she stood up. Remus looked out the window to see that they were at Hogwarts. When Ashley slid open the door and started to leave, a question popped out of Remus mouth. "How old are you anyway?" We he asked this question not even he knew. Ashley just smiled and repiled " A little bit over 3,000 years old." With that she left a rather clearly shocked werewolve.

**_Poohbear1990:So how did I do? Review and let me know. First person to review well get a t shirt. Holds up the shirt to show that it say 'All Hail To The Great Empore Cheese Danish' _**

**_Remus:Shakes headDear lord_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_poohbear1990:Wow! I not only did Istop being lazy ,but I actually wrote all of this in one day. Looks like she was just told that she won the lottery_**

**_Remus: I know, I could barely believe it myself._**

**_poohbear:Can it!_**

**_Disclaimer: Hey I did it once I refuse to do it again because it takes to damn long._**

****

Remus was shocked. He couldn't have possibly heard her say '**_A little over 3,000 years old'. _**He was still thinking about it when he was almost football tackled to the ground by three teens. "Remus! When we found out that you were coming back, we knew we just had to find you." Hermione explained while hugging Remus like a child clinging to their mother."Well is it true you're here to stay?" Harry asked with a twinkle of hope in his eyes. "Yes, I'm back for good." Remus couldn't help ,but smile when he saw Ron pump his fist in the air, and Harry and Hermione high-fived one another. All thoughts about Ashley's age left Remus' mind as he walked into the carriages with the three blissful teens.

Once inside the school the group parted ways so that Remus could join the rest of the staff at the head table. "Oh, Remus! I just knew you would be back!" Professor Sprout yelled. "Welcome back Mr. Lupin." Dumbledore greeted as if he hadn't asked to come back at all. Everyone was happy to see his smiling face, well expect Snape. He was just glaring at him as if he actually did something to him. Sitting himself in between McGonagll and Professor Trelawney, Remus watched as the petrified first years enter the Great Hall. Remus couldn't help ,but chuckle as he remembered his first year at Hogwarts.

FLASHBACK

_**Remus looked around the room in shock. The ceil was enchanted to look like the dark blue, clear sky that was outside. Glancing at his three new friends, he saw that he wasn't the only one gazing onwith awe. "Wow! Look at how big this place is." James declared eyes wide from trying to take ineverything all at once. Peter couldn't make out a word for he was speechless. Yet there just had to be one person that had to say the most out of the blue thing…"Hm…I wonder how many crazed monkeys you could fit in this place?" They all stared at Sirius with a glimpse of puzzlement. "What! Oh come on like you guys weren't wondering to?" Sirius said in a it's what everyones thinking about voice. They all just started laughing at him. All he did waslook just as confused as they did eariler.**_

END OF FLASHBACK

When Remus had finish daydreaming he had realized that Dumbledore was approaching the podium. "Welcome students. Old and new." He glanced around the room smiling at everyone. "Before I start my speech, I would like to welcome Professor Lupin back to our glorious school." Remus stood and accepted the roars and cheers of the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, and even some Slytherins. Remus smiled and sat back down.

The cheering had stopped and Dumbledore continued. "I would also like to welcome our new Care of Magical Creatures Professor." Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked confused ,but clapped with everyone else. At the mention of this, Remus finally realized that Ashley was on the other side of Professor Trelawney. She slowly stood and bowed before quickly sitting back down. Holyshit! How could she be that close without him knowing! She wasn't there when he had got here.

"Well students, we're facing dark times with the threat of You-Know-Who returning," there were murmurs from the children ,but all stopped when Dumbledore started talking again, "But we won't allow this to bring us down. No matter how much light you have…there will always be darkness. We can't help this certain fact, but we can help the light win by never giving up on it. Believing that it will forever beam down on us all. Ending on that note…let's dig in."

Once the feast was over, Remus headed towards his sleeping quarters when he saw Dumbledore talking to Ashley. "Oh, hello Remus." Ashley greeted as Dumbledore politely excuses himself for bed. All of a sudden Remus had the abrupt urge of longing inside of his heart. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into an intense passionate kiss and explore her body with his hands, breathe in her sweet scent. Shaking his head he looked at her again.

"What's the matter? Does this have to do with what I said earlier?" Ashley asked looking into his brown eyes with her own. Remus cleared his throat and responded. "Um…yeah. I was relatively shocked at what you said." They began to walk towards the staff's sleeping quarters. "Well, you see I'm much more different than others," she started off, "you see I'm not even mortal." They stopped in front of her door and she began opening it. Oh, how much he would've wanted to be invited into her room…her world more so. Before closing the door her last words to him were, "That's because I'm half-vampire."  
Remus just stood outside her door with wide eyes. Slowly he made his way to his room in deep thought about what she had said and the need of a nice long cold shower.

Ashley sat nervously on her desk while wanting for her first class. It was doubled with Gryffindors and Slytherins. Oh how luck was on her side today. Looking at herself in the mirror she felt a little bit better. She was wearing a red shirt that read '_**Look what I got for my birthday'**_ in white bold bubble letters and flared jeans. Her hair was still in a nice ponytail. As her class filed into the room, they stunned to see a professor in such clothing. Some people even laughed at her shirt and wondered where she got it from.

"Hello everyone. I'm your new professor for Care of Magical Creatures. I would like to be called by my name, Ashley, because 'Professor' sounds as if your all my slaves." Everyone laughed at her joke. They found it cool that she wanted them to call her by her name, even the Slytherins couldn't complain . None of the other professors would let them do that. "Alright, because the school board says so…they've made you buy this book for this class. Say it's informative." Ashley rolled her eyes as she pointed to the book.

"Wow. She's probably almostjustas good as Remus." Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron. "Most definitely easier on the eyes as well." Ron added with a sly grin on his face. Harry rolled his eyes ,but couldn't disagree with Ron on that one. "Okay everyone take out your books." Ashley stated while picking up her own copy. "Great. Now do as I do." Ashley took out her wand and said, loud and clear, "**_FIRELOUIS"_**. Everyone cheered as her book was burning into nothingness. "Fuck the system**AND** these damned books." she laughed out. Not wasting another second everyone did what she had done. " Forget what you said earlier Hermione…she IS better." Harry shouted over the cheers. It was an amazing sight to behold, the Gryffindors and Slytherins were GETTING ALONG all though the class period.

"Well, now that was taking care of, " she smirked while saying that, "let's see what creature YOU want me to teach." All at once everyone shouted out what they wanted to learn about. After 10 minutes they all agree, yes both house actually agreed, on vampires oddly enough. Yet faith was against them for when Ashley started to explain the bell ring for next class. "Well that's the end of today's class hope you all enjoyed this class period."

Everyone left with huge grins on their faces as they talked about their lesson. "I can't believe she did that." Ron said. "Well I don't think that was the best move. Books help us learn more interesting facts. Helps us grow as indivials and grow in knowledge as well." Hermione said frowning. "You say this now ,but you were quick to burn your book into flames." mused Harry. Hermione blushed a light shade of pink andopened her mouth to say something ,but decided against it.

About 3 hours later Remus was headed to the Great Hall for some lunch after teaching the lower year students how to do a simple tickle charm and perform a spell that would send the attack back to it's owner. This was proving more difficult then he had thought. Lost in his thoughts, Remus didn't sense the person rounding the corner. Next thing Remus knew, he was laid out on the ground with a pissed off Severus next to him. "Watch were the hell your going, **_Lupin_**." Snape sneered as if saying his name was some sort of torture. " Look here **_Snape_**. I'm not the only one that was the cause of this mess." Remus gave Snape such a look that would've made Voldemort proud. Snape was about to retort ,but just then Ashley came humming down the hall. "Not that it's my business or anything ,but why are you guys on the floor."

Remus slightly blushed, all hatred for Severus gone…for now. Holding out on hand for Remus and the other for Snape, Ashley smiled down on the both of them. Remus took her hand, feeling a surge of electricity at her touch. Why did she make him feel this way? Pulling up Remus, Ashley waited for Snape who just glared at her gentle face. Yet this glare was different from others because it was... forced.

"Well…are you going to let me help you up or are you collecting dust?". Ashley didn't wait for an answer because she just grasped his arm and pulled him up. "I didn't need your help!" Snape all of a sudden snapped,"Who do you think you are always? Prancing around with that outlandish shirt on." with that Snape turned on his heels and headed for the Great Hall. Remus knew why he left like he did. Basically because of Ashley's shirt and were the words were at. The only way you could read her shirt is if you looked at her chest. Which Remus had to say were very nice. Most of the professors wore cloaks over their regular clothing. Yet she was different and didn't care about what people thought about it.

"Um…I wonder what got stuck up his ass?" Ashley turned to Remus and looked as if this was an everyday thing. Well, now that he thought about it. Maybe it was... for her. 3,000 years of life must have given her all the shocks that people could only dream of. Remus smiled to himself as he pictured Ashley laughing at the must shocking thing in the world.

"Hey, what you smiling 'bout?" Remus looked at her and became aware that he was walking down to the Great Hall, hand and hand with Ashley. Some students looked at them with little smiles and they were faced with the occasional 'awww' from the girls, only to see Ashley wave it off as if was childish. Once in the Great Hall, Ashley let go of his hand and walked over to Professor Flitchwick to help him get into his seat. Dumbledore smiled as he read her shirt and Sprout spit out her pumpkin juice as she laughed. McGonagll was just as surprised as Snape ,but just let it go. "I see you have made yourself comfortable." Dumbledore chuckled as Ashley sat next to Trelawney, who looked like the devil himself was about to ask her to marry him. "Oh well want better way to make the children laugh on their first day of classes. You said yourself last night to get on the students good sides or they'll eat me alive." Remus laughed along with Dumbledore and Flitchwick. '**_Things were just starting to get interesting' _**Remus thought to himself. Maybe Ashley was the spice that Hogwarts needed. Unknown to everyone a certain spy thought the same ,but for a compeletly different reason.

_**poohbear1990: YES! I finished yet another chapter. Oh I'm on a roll.starts doing the running man**_

_**Remus: Well…if you say so.**_

_**poohbear1990: Mr. Lupin don't test me. she pulls out her bat**_

_**Remus: gulp hehe…sorry love. **_

_**poohbear1990: puts bat away Okay I'll let it slide...only because you sweet.**_

_**Remus:grining proudly I know I am.**_

_**poohbear1990:rolls eyes ,but smiles none the lessIf you like this chapter then click on that littlepurple button down there. Go on I dare ya.**_

****


	3. ATTENTION

Attention everyone! I'm in need of five people to put in my story. Guys or girls, doesn't matter. Yet my chosen test subjects…I mean people will have to have patience when it comes to their appearance. Please don't get mad if your chosen for a Death eater or whatever my insanity things of. To have your chance at being in my story all you have to do is tell me your name and a little about yourself. If you have any questions just let me know, k?

p.s. Don't worry because if your chosen for my story you'll make it all the way till the very end 'cause I'm nice like that.

Thank you,

poohbear1990


	4. Chapter 4

_**Poohbear1990: Thankx Letmebewithyou for wanting to be in my story.**_

_**Remus: YOU'RE DOOMED I TELL YOU, DOOMED!**_

_**Poohbear1990: SHUT UP GOD!**_

A/N: Snape is alittle OOC in this chap, this will be explained in later chapters.

Remus walked back to his classroom to prepare for his next class of Gryffindors and Slytherins. He was greeted by the 'Golden Trio' once he reached his destination. "Hey Rem…Professor Lupin." Harry grinned at Remus. It was as if just yesterday that Harry up to Remus' forearm, and now look at him. Almost passing Remus' shoulder and Ron was about 1 inch passed his shoulder. '**_Sometimes I wonder how poor Hermione gets her 2 cents in when sheis about 1 or 2 feet shorter than Harry.'_**

Remus came back to himself when he took notice that Hermione asked him a question and was waiting for an answer. '**_Oh shit! What should I say!' _**"I really don't know." Apparently this was the right answer for she nodded in agreement saying something along the lines of **_'At least someone besides me thinks that as well.' _**By this time the students were filing into the classroom. Ron stood next to Remus and whispered "You didn't hear a word she said did you?" Remus chuckled and shook his head 'no'. "Well if it helps, she was talking about our Care Of Magical Creatures lesson." Ron said as he entered the room.

"Okay…good evening class." Everyone greeted him in turn. " I thought today we would learn about how to use nonverbal spells. It's self-explanatory ,but does anyone know anything else about these type of spells?" The whole class turned to look at Hermione and the poor fool that tried to beat her to the punch. "Well, we all know that Ms. Granger knows the answer so Ms. Parkinson will you tell the class something about them." Everyone was shocked to see that Hermione wasn't called on for once in her life and even more shocked that Pansy wanted to answer.

"Well, Professor. Nonverbal spells can be of great use because your opponent wouldn't be expecting it. It's the element of surprise." Pansy concluded. Remus gently smiled at her, "Correct! 10 points to Slytherin." Malfoy smirked at Pansy as she smiled her sexiest grin at him.

Hermione's hand shot up at this point. "Yes Hermione?" Remus asked with the same gentle smile. "Professor, even though nonverbal spells can be useful…they could be just as dangerous," Hermione paused to caught her breath, "Nonverbal spells aren't as easy to control and/or conjure during a battle." Harry, who rolled his eyes for he knew that this was going to be a long conversation, looked at Ron who was asleep with a trail of drool surrounding his face.

"Excellent 10 points to Gryffindor. 5 more if you can explain why it's hard to control and conjure these type of spells." Hermione's eyes lit up and she sat up straight. "Well your mind has to be cleared of all thoughts and focused on a spell. This is a hard task…for the brain is constantly thinking. It's more difficult to remain calm during such an intense battle, thus making it hard to conjure and preform at it's best. To control it…"

This answer wasn't spoken for the bell rang for the end of classes. "Okay 5 points to Gryffindor. For homework I want a 1 ½ essay on nonverbal spells. Goodnight everyone." Remus had to contain his laughter at their groaning of the though of homework.

Ashley closed the classroom door as the last of the class exited the room. Sighing she made her way to her desk and opened her window for the crescent moon tobeam into the room. She turned away from the window as she started to grow sharp fangs, her ears grew in lenght, and her nails went3 inches longer. This is the wonderful transforming of a half vampire... to turn into a vampire every night.

"Um…while I'm out busting my ass for the **_Dark Lord, _**recruit more fighters,…you're here teaching these mortals." A cold voice stated while rolling her eyes at the mention of the Dark Lord. "Nana!" Ashley spun around and stared wide eyed at the half witch, half vampire. Nanako, Nana for short, smirked. She was the one and only Nanako Spelow. She had long brown hair tied into a ponytail, brown eyes, and was fairly tall. She had to be at least 1 foot taller than Ashley herself. Nana was known as the badass, loner and was pretty much emotionless and loved to be alone…well unless she's trying to piss people off.

"You're a sad excuse of a vampire." she sneered, "Half mortal, half vampire. By our standards, a half-breed and by wizards, a filthy little mudblood. You're like a whore, so many things inside of you ,but all have different names." Ashley glared at the vampire, another price of being a halfvampire... to be easily pissed off.

"Don't you have something better to do? Not that there's much for your sicken self to do." As hard as it may be to believe, Nana and Ashley are friends in a way. You know the kind that curse each other out and don't hangout, talk, or consider each other as friends... even though it doesn't show(note the sarcasm). Besides 2 other vampires, Nana has to be the only other vampire that Ashley trust and vice versa. The only difference is that Nana doesn't want it to come across this way.

You see,Nana's mother was a witch ,but while she was pregnant she was bitten by a vampire. Which caused her to be half witch, half vampire. "Well I just thought that I would drop by and see if you were dead. Yet faith, being the bitch that it is, hasn't done it's deed." Nana walked pass Ashley and over to a self to mess with the many miscellaneous things about it. "How can faith be a bitch when that job is already taken?" Ashley snorted out. Nana opened her mouth to retort, and by the glint in her eye it was going to do some serious damage, when the door was opened.

In one quick motion, Nana was out the window. Snape looked about the room suspiciously as Ashley put her hair over her ears and put her hands behind her back. "I could've sworn I heard someone else in this room." Ashley narrowed her eyes at him, "What are you my guardian or something? Mind what's yours and I mind what's mine, k!"

Snape smile was traced in a amusing way. "I guess I touched a soft spot on Miss Chirpy." Snape smirked as he walked closer to Ashley. "Well… fuck you too." Ashley glared at him as he closed in on her. She was now backed against her desk with Snape 2 inches from her face. He leaned in and whispered huskily in her ear, "I'll have to think about that one." He turned on his heels and walked out the room, closing the door behind him… as well as a shallow breathing Ashley in his wake, who was confused about this sudden change in him as he was about her sudden bitchyness. Nana appeared at the window again with an eyebrow raised. "Was that your new stick shift to put into the different gears?" Her answer was almost getting hit in the head with a vase, which she caught with ease. "Why don't you go get laid?" Ashley rounded on her. Nana stood up on the windowsill, prepared to jump off. "Why don't you…oh wait never mind it looks like that might just be about to happen." with that she jumped. Ashley growled out something along the lines of '**_Why is everyone pissing me off tonight'_** as she made her way to a well deserved sleep.

_**Poohbear1990: Hope Letmebewithyou likes her appearance. I thought that if you were going to be a loner, than why not have a little spice as well.**_

_**Remus: Still think you we're crazy for wanting to be in this crap. **_

_**Poohbear1990: Hey! This crap is about you!**_

_**Remus: Oh in that case…good deal.**_

_**Poohbear1990: Anyways…I still need 4 more people to put in here. Review and tell me if you want to join the cast. **_


End file.
